Old Man McGucket
|image = S1e2 old man mcgucket.png |voice = Alex Hirsch |first = The Legend of the Gobblewonker |fullname = Fiddleford H. McGucket |alias = Old Man McGucket Local kook |goal = Wants attention |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Lake Gravity Falls Ranger McGucket (son), Mrs. McGucket (ex-wife) |likes = Attention, |pets = baby alligator |dislikes = Being ignored, being made fun of |quote = "Let's eat some books, children! Go ahead, eat the books!"}} Fiddleford H. McGucket, better known as Old Man McGucket, is the oldest known resident of Gravity Falls, and is described as the town's "local kook." He is also the father of a park ranger. History Old Man McGucket is first seen in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," running up to everyone and telling them that he actually saw The Gobblewonker, and that it badly damaged his boat but he is made fun of by the crowd and the police. .]] Later, it turns out that he built a mechanical version of The Gobblewonker to gain attention because his son never wants to spend time with him anymore. He also tells the twins that he also made a homicidal pterodactyl when his wife left him and an 80 ton 'shame bot' when his friend Ernie didn't come to his retirement party. He then went back inside his machine to continue work on a death ray. McGucket appears next in "Headhunters". He was present at the re-opening of the Gravity Falls Wax man Museum. He also asks if the wax statues are alive and if he can survive the wax man uprising to which Mabel answers yes. Dipper and Mabel later find him at the junkyard near a dog house. They wave at him to see if he uses his right or left hand most frequently, and he responds to them by waving his right hand, which has a caiman on it. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel", McGucket rows the gondola that Mabel and 'Lil Gideon use on their date. In the episode "Dipper vs. Manliness", McGucket is seen drinking coffee at the Greasy's Diner. McGucket also attends Grunkle Stan's party in "Double Dipper". Pacifica Northwest bribes him with money to applaud for her, causing her to win the Party Queen crown. He appears in "Irrational Treasure" celebrating Pioneer Day by gold panning and telling children at the library to eat books. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," he appears in flashbacks from previous episodes. He appears in "Fight Fighters" at the Arcade playing the defective arcade game, "Ho-Down Hero". In "Little Dipper", he is seen at Gleeful's Auto Sale, wanting to buy a damaged used car. McGucket later wins ten million dollars by being the runner-up winner in a contest (the first place winner was Grunkle Stan, who turned down the offer). He then eats the check. In "Summerween", he is about to blow out the final Summerween Jack-o-Melon, but Dipper, Mabel, Candy Chiu, and Grenda stop him from doing so. Appearance Old Man McGucket is the old town kook of Gravity Falls. He sports a long white beard with a band-aid, and has shown the ability to use it as a limb. He has a large pink nose as well as a cast on his arm. He wears an old brown hat and brown overalls which is covered by his unusually long beard. Around his feet he wears white bandages. He is missing many teeth and has one gold tooth, and is bald. Personality McGucket is the local kook, and is, as the title implies, mildly crazy. However, it is shown that he is quite intelligent, as he has created enormous robotic machines. This plays into his insanity, as he uses them for things like getting attention from his son. He can seem to be a bit depressed at times. He usually makes up words (eg. scrapdoodle, smitherooons, shim-sham). He also taught his beard to control the machine manually. Sightings Season 1 Quotes Trivia *The only episodes in which he does not appear are "Tourist Trapped" and "The Inconveniencing" giving him the third highest number of appearances out of all the characters. In "The Time Traveler's Pig" he appeared in flashbacks to previous episodes. *He claims that his occupation is "Local Kook". Gallery References Hi IM GRUNKLE STAN!!! Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Adults